


XFWritingChallenge: Seasons

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on tumblr for the XFWritingChallenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XFWritingChallenge: Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere early S7– although with the calendar year it would be pre-Millenium.

It’s a rare Sunday off, so Scully is (somewhat) surprised when Mulder knocks on her door mid-morning. 

She half expects him to pull plane tickets out of his jacket, but instead he tells her of a Fall Festival that’s happening an hour out of town. He has his hands jammed in his pockets and and looks past her as he nervously asks if she’d like to join him today. The last part of his question comes out in one long breath– “Ifyoudonthaveanyotherplansofcourse.”

Until recently, any outside of work activities have been limited to major holidays. This change in their relationship status quo is new. 

She agrees. She doesn’t have anything else to do today. (She has plenty to do today.)

Soon they are surrounded by pumpkins, hay rides, and scarecrows. Children shriek as they run through the open fields, candy corn and spiders painted on their faces. 

Mulder leads her by the small of the back through the rows of local artists selling their crafts. He tries to convince her that they need to buy a wooden sign with the phrase, “The Beatings Will Continue Until Morale Improves,” carved into it. His eyes gleam as he tells her how he’d sneak it into Kersh’s office late one night. She rolls her eyes to play the part, but secretly thinks it’s not the worst idea ever. 

They wordlessly agree to skip the corn maze. (Neither of them has their gun.)

She’s sipping on a hot apple cider when he tugs on her hand and guides her towards the wooded area to the side of the festival stage. Each time the wind blows, the trees shake more leaves onto the piles that have accumulated below. 

Without warning, Mulder scoops up a pile of leaves and tosses them in her direction. They smell like dirt and rain and crunch as they fall around her feet. Three stick in her hair like a makeshift crown. 

He grins. “There. You’re the queen of the festival.”

She comes the closest she ever has to kissing him.


End file.
